Railroaded
is a mission in Red Dead Revolver. Story After killing a bandit in the train carriage, Red exits the car and takes to the top of the train so that he can deal with the rest of the robbers and help the train reach its destination. Walkthrough Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Make their way along the train. *Kill Fawler *Head over to the engine. *Kill Hoss. *Protect the engineer. Mission Details Once the player assumes control of the character, a bandit will jump down from the train car ahead. Kill him, and then proceed along the tops of the carriages, taking out the enemies along the way. After getting about halfway along the train, Fawler's health bar will appear and the player must fight through the other bandits in order to reach the end of the train. After arriving at his location, use Dead Eye to quickly take Fawler out, and then a cutscene will play showing that the train is picking up speed and that the engineer is clearly no longer in charge of the situation. Regaining control of Red, head back towards the engine, taking out the enemies that appear. Wooden beams will appear periodically over the train. Some of these can be ducked under while others can be jumped over. If the player is struck by a beam, they will be knocked back and lose a bit of health. After reaching the front of the train, take out Hoss quickly and jump down to where the engineer is. He will slow the train down and then "patch up" the player, restoring their health to full. Now that the locomotive is running at normal speed, Red will have to protect the engineer in order to safely reach Brimstone. A timer will appear showing how long it is before the train arrives at the station, and the player must fend off waves of bandits that come both on horseback and from the top of the carriages. It is important to watch the engineer's health bar as if he is killed the mission will be failed. Once the timer runs out, a cutscene will show the train pulling up at the station, and the mission will be completed. Mission Failure The player will fail the mission if: *The player dies. *The engineer is killed. *If the player falls off the train and doesn't get back on before it passes by. Objectives for Excellent Rating To get excellent rating, the player must pass 3 of 4 of these objectives: * Accuracy: 55% * Damage Taken: 100% * Time: 5:00 * Best Combo: $120 Mission Complete Unlockables *Bounty: "Hatchet" Schultz - $100 *Weapon upgrade: Owl Rifle (Good rating) *Showdown character: Rico Pedrosa (Excellent rating) New Game Elements Introduced *Dodging moving obstacles *Free time in Brimstone (following completion of the mission) Bounty Hunter Mode When this mission is played in Bounty Hunter Mode, the challenge is to defeat Hoss within two minutes. Successful completion of this objective rewards the player with Sheriff Bartlett as a playable character in Showdown Mode and also unlocks his page in his own journal. Glitches *When played in Red Wood Revolver Mode, Manny Quinn can not successfully duck under obstacles and will hit them instead. *On this mission, if you go to the very back of the train, grab the lower half of the back and hop off, the player will fall through the map. Video Walkthrough Related Content Category:Chapters in Revolver